


Regulus

by cubhyunjae



Category: BAE173 (Band), ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band), UP10TION
Genre: Dongmyeong wants him to be happy, Fluff, Giwook is a gay mess, It's just Dongmyeong being worried about Giwook's wellbeing, M/M, Not Beta Read, they're really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Dongmyeong has to switch dorms, and he's not upset by that fact at all. His new roommate likes to keep to himself and Dongmyeong is okay to leave Giwook to work. Except he's not okay with Giwook's lack of self care after only being there for a month and a half. Dongmyeong decides to change that.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Juyeon, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong, Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Regulus

With the second semester of college starting up soon, Dongmyeong was ready to head back into his cozy dorm with his silent roommate when he was notified that he would be changing dorms and getting a new roommate. Dongmyeong wasn’t upset about having to change dorms, he was actually quite excited about the prospect of having a new friend. Dongmyeong was tired of piggybacking off of his brother’s friends. Sure he had Hangyul, but god forbid his best friend go  _ anywhere  _ without his boyfriend. Dongmyeong was just hoping that this roommate would be somewhat more talkative than his last one.

It’s the day that Dongmyeong moves into his new dorm and Hangyul is nowhere to be seen. Dongmyeong rubs his temples as he pulls his phone out to call Hangyul when the male shows up, his boyfriend following right behind him. Dongmyeong raises his eyebrow while looking at Hangyul who blushes and sheepishly rubs at the back of his neck. Hangyul’s boyfriend beams at Dongmyeong as he rests his head on Hangyul’s shoulder, Dongmyeong shaking his head and dragging the two inside of his dorm. 

“I’m sorry we’re late. Wooseok got up late so I had to go wake him up,” Hangyul smiles as Dongmyeong walks to get some of the boxes. 

“Please spare me the details Lee Hangyul,” Dongmyeong laughs as Wooseok blushes a deep red and pulls the strings on his hoodie tighter, “EW! YOU TWO ARE HEATHENS!” 

“Dongmyeong, please be quiet. I’m trying to study,” Hyungu looks up at Dongmyeong before frowning, “You’re really leaving?” 

“I thought you didn’t like me Hyungu,” Dongmyeong smirks as he slips his backpack strap over his shoulder. 

“You’re distracting and mildly annoying, but your presence is comforting. I’ll text you sometime?” Hyungu smiles slightly as he turns back to his homework. 

“Don’t forget to take breaks and drink water Hyungu! I will find out,” Dongmyeong smirks as he grabs his suitcase, Hangyul and Wooseok holding the small amount of boxes Dongmyeong had, “Let’s go.” 

Dongmyeong leads Hangyul and Wooseok down the hallway and up two flights of stairs to Dongmyeong’s new dorm. Dongmyeong pulls his keys out before sliding the key in and unlocking the door. Dongmyeong puffs his cheeks out as he opens the door and walks inside, Hangyul and Wooseok following behind him. 

“Who in the fuck is here?” a male with a lip piercing and dark brown hair walks over to the front door before realizing, “Oh shit that was today? I thought it was still Friday,” he mumbles and steps aside, “I’m Giwook by the way. You’re Dongmyeong right?” 

“It’s Saturday. Have you slept at all?” Dongmyeong sets his stuff on his bed, Giwook’s right across from his. 

“Yes?” Giwook nods before walking back to his desk, “If you need anything just tap my shoulder or something okay?” Giwook smiles at Dongmyeong then slips his headphones back on. 

“He seems nice,” Hangyul smirks before yelping when Dongmyeong and Wooseok both kick Hangyul, “What the fuck?” 

“Stop trying to set Dongmyeong up with every boy that shows an ounce of kindness towards him,” Wooseok retorts as he sets Dongmyeong’s boxes down, Hangyul setting the other boxes down, “Do you want us to help you set stuff up or do you want us to just meet you at the restaurant later?” 

“I’ll just meet you there later. I’m meeting up with Dongju and Seoho after this,” Dongmyeong leans up and kisses Wooseok’s cheek then kisses Hangyul’s cheek, “See ya queers!” 

Hangyul and Wooseok laugh then leave the dorm room, Dongmyeong turning towards his boxes as he starts setting everything back up. Dongmyeong hums softly and sways his hips slightly as he starts setting up his desk. Dongmyeong bends over the desk to plug something in when Giwook turns around to ask Dongmyeong a question, Giwook’s eyes landing on the edges of a tattoo peeking out from the top of Dongmyeong’s jeans. Giwook immediately turns around and starts focusing on his work as Dongmyeong stands back up and finishes up his desk. Dongmyeong climbs up onto his bed, the burgundy haired male starting to make his bed. Dongmyeong puts his pillows and blankets on the bed then situates his stuffed animals. Dongmyeong crawls off the bed and fixes his shirt before walking to his desk and sitting on the chair. He pulls out his phone and texts Dongju that he’s finished putting his stuff away. Dongmyeong lets his head hang back as he runs his tongue piercing against his teeth. 

“Hey Dongmyeong?” Giwook turns around in his chair to look at the older, Dongmyeong sitting up to look at Giwook, “Can you sleep with lights on?” 

“Usually. Why?” Dongmyeong tilts his head in confusion, Giwook fighting back the blush at the sight of Dongmyeong.

“I sometimes work on classes and stuff pretty late. I just wanted to make sure I wouldn’t bug you,” Giwook smiles before turning around and opening his red bull, “I have a ton of these. If you ever want one go right ahead.” 

“I might take you up on that offer sometime. Hey I’m going to leave and I’ll be gone for a while. Here,” Dongmyeong pulls out his notebook then writes his number down and tears it out, “Text me if you need anything okay?” Dongmyeong hands Giwook the slip of paper as he stands up and walks towards the door, “Don’t overwork yourself and make sure to eat something and drink water okay? I’ll see you later Giwook!” Dongmyeong grins and waves at Giwook before leaving. 

After a ten minute walk from his dorm to Dongju’s dorm, Dongmyeong is being dragged inside of the dorm by his shirt. Dongmyeong groans as he’s pulled into a bone crushing hug. 

“Geonhak! I can’t move!” Dongmyeong laughs as he tries to hug the taller, Geonhak loosening up his grip on Dongmyeong so he can hug him back, “Where’s Dongju and Seoho?” 

“Down at the convenience store. They should be back anytime now,” Geonhak’s boyfriend, Juyeon, responds from Dongju’s desk chair, “Geonhak you can let him go. He’s not going anywhere.” 

“Yeah, but I missed him!” Geonhak pouts and points to his lips, Dongmyeong leaning up and pecking Geonhak’s lips. 

“How come Geonhak always get kisses before I do?” Juyeon pouts, Dongmyeong laughing and walking over to Juyeon before pecking Juyeon’s lips. 

“Why is it that everytime I walk into  _ my _ dorm, my brother is kissing my friends?” Dongju rolls his eyes, “At least let me hug him first.” 

“You were taking too long!” Dongmyeong laughs and hugs Dongju before kissing his forehead, “I got my new dorm today.” 

“How is that going bub?” Seoho ruffles Dongmyeong’s hair, “Are you going to annoy this roommate as much as you did with Hyungu?” 

“I was worried about his well being! That man barely ate actual food, and not to mention he basically lived off of no sleep and caffeine,” Dongmyeong pouts and sits on the floor, “My new roommate is actually really cute.” 

“Pause. Stop. Repeat,” Dongju looks at his brother in shock. 

“He’s cute. His name is Giwook and he seems pretty nice so far,” Dongmyeong shrugs and lays on the floor, “Why is that such a big deal?” 

“Because! Dongmyeong the last two people you had a crush on was-” Dongju starts, Dongmyeong immediately jumping up and tackling his brother. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Dongmyeong screams as he covers Dongju’s mouth, Dongju laughing.

“You’re telling me they still don’t know?” Seoho smirks at Dongmyeong who glares at Seoho. 

“What do you two know that we don’t?” Geonhak pouts, Juyeon looks over at Dongmyeong and Dongju confused. 

“THEY DON’T KNOW?!” Dongju looks up at Dongmyeong laughing harder, Dongmyeong groaning and falling to the floor. 

“I wish the ground would open up and swallow me whole,” Dongmyeong groans as he hides his face in his hands. 

“Oh my god. DONGMYEONG YOU LIKED US?” Juyeon gawks, Geonhak finally connecting the dots and grinning. 

“Can we please forget that any of this happened? I’m over it. I don’t see you guys like that anymore,” Dongmyeong looks up at the ceiling. 

“I think it’s cute,” Geonhak grins then yelps when a pretzel hits him in the forehead, “Hey!” 

“I will castrate you and I’ll make it look like an accident,” Dongmyeong glares at Geonhak. 

“Kinky,” Seoho grabs a bottle of soju and pops it open, “Dongmyeong you want one?” 

“No thanks. I’m going out with Hangyul and Wooseok soon,” Dongmyeong pulls his phone out to check the time. 

“Gross,” Dongju shudders at the thought and shakes his head, “I’m sorry for your loss.” 

“It’s not that bad once you get past the bad concealer jobs,” Dongmyeong snorts and grabs a juice box from Dongju. 

“I’m glad that they finally got together. I think I was going to explode with their longing looks in class,” Geonhak shakes his head, Juyeon nodding. 

“Tell me about it,” Dongmyeong rests his head on Seoho’s desk, “I one time had to console a crying Hangyul all because Wooseok held his best friend’s hand and he thought that Wooseok liked him. Damn himbos,” Dongmyeong looks over at Geonhak and Juyeon. 

The five males fall into easy conversation, cracking jokes at one another and laughing. Dongmyeong had left after an hour before meeting up with Wooseok and Hangyul and having an early dinner with them. Dongmyeong was getting ready to head back to his dorm when he got a text from Giwook. Dongmyeong smiles slightly at the message as he walks towards the convenience store. 

**_giwook:_ **

_ hey i ran out of ramen, is there anyway you could pick me up some? i’ll pay you back tomorrow.  _

**_dongmyeong:_ **

_ don’t worry about paying me back. as long as you’re eating something! i’ll get some for you. i’ll be back at the dorm in like ten minutes! _

**_giwook:_ **

_ you’re a literal angel. thank you so much.  _

Dongmyeong walks down the aisles and adds some snacks that have slightly more nutrients than the ramen to the list. Dongmyeong walks to the front and puts the snacks and ramen on the counter before pulling out his card. He pays for the food before bowing slightly and leaving the convenience store. Dongmyeong hums softly as walks the short distance from the convenience store to his dorm. Dongmyeong slips his phone into his pocket as he walks inside the dorm building and up the five flights of stairs to his dorm. Dongmyeong opens the dorm door, Giwook turns his head towards the door, his red bull can still pressed to his lips. 

“The angel himself has arrived,” Giwook beams as Dongmyeong laughs softly and kicks his shoes off, “You’re seriously a life saver.” 

“Have you eaten anything today?” Dongmyeong walks over to Giwook and hands him the bag. 

“I will once I eat this ramen,” Giwook opens the bag and tilts his head in confusion, “What’s this?” 

“You need more than just ramen. Figured you might want a little more nutrients than just convenience store ramen. Do you care if I get changed right here?” Dongmyeong looks at Giwook who shakes his head and blushes lightly. 

“Uh, thanks. Are you sure you don’t want me to pay you back?” Giwook walks over to the sink and microwave, the chain attached to his jeans hitting his thigh with every step. 

“I’m sure. You’re letting me drink your red bulls,” Dongmyeong points out as he slips his jeans off and puts some spandex volleyball shorts on. 

“That’s true,” Giwook nods and turns towards Dongmyeong before looking at the other in awe, “Woah.” 

“What?” Dongmyeong looks over at Giwook and huffs out a laugh, “Giwook the water,” Dongmyeong grins and pulls out his laptop after grabbing a red bull. 

“Shit!” Giwook turns the water off then dumps some out slightly before he puts it in the microwave, “Your tattoo is really pretty.” 

“Oh thank you! I have another one on my finger,” Dongmyeong smiles as he opens the red bull and looks back at his laptop, “Do you have any?” 

“I have a smiley face on the inside of my left ring finger and a bass guitar on my right forearm,” Giwook leans against the counter as he waits for his ramen. 

“Do you like bass?” Dongmyeong lifts his shirt up to check out his belly button piercing, Giwook gulping slightly at the sight. 

“I, uh,” Giwook starts and immediately tears his eyes away from the other as the microwave goes off, “I play actually,” Giwook grabs his ramen before walking back to his desk, “I’m going to put my headphones back on if that’s alright.” 

“Oh yeah! Go ahead,” Dongmyeong puts his shirt down, “You should play for me sometime,” Dongmyeong hums as he slips his own earbuds into his ears and starts playing music. 

“Oh Lee Giwook you are so incredibly fucked,” Giwook mumbles to himself as he puts his headphones on and goes back to working. 

This is how their dynamic works for a while. Dongmyeong would be the one going out and getting whatever extra supplies the two needed, Giwook supplying the caffeine the two needed to get through their assignments for the week. Giwook and Dongmyeong hardly talked to each other, which Dongmyeong didn’t mind. He knew Giwook was very focused on his work. 

However, Dongmyeong has been Giwook’s roommate for a month and half now and Dongmyeong has noticed the younger is sleeping less and less. Giwook has gone through a twelve pack of red bull in less than a week and Dongmyeong is getting more and more worried about the younger. He’s almost positive that Giwook hasn’t drank a single drop of water in the past three weeks, not to mention the younger relies solely on ramen and extremely cheap take out for food. Dongmyeong isn’t sure if Giwook has slept more than two hours this entire week between classes and him staying up to work on his work. Dongmyeong turns around in his chair as he hears Giwook open up his third red bull for the day. 

“Okay, I cannot sit here and watch this anymore,” Dongmyeong stands up and grabs Giwook’s red bull, the younger immediately taking his headphones off to look up at Dongmyeong. 

“What are you doing with that?” Giwook looks at Dongmyeong as he takes the red bull to the sink and dumps it down the drain, “Dongmyeong! What the fuck?” 

“When’s the last time you ate something that wasn’t cheap takeout or ramen? When’s the last time you drank water? When’s the last fucking time you slept Lee Giwook?” Dongmyeong glares at the now half blonde and half blue haired male. 

“I don’t know. I don’t even know what day it is Dongmyeong,” Giwook sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, “I need to study.” 

“Not happening. I will unplug your laptop and break your headphone cord. Ask Hyungu, I’ve done it to him. We’re going out. Get dressed,” Dongmyeong looks at Giwook who groans and pulls out the tubs his clothes are in, “I can’t believe I have to take care of you,” Dongmyeong mumbles and grabs a bottle of water before putting it on Giwook’s desk. 

“Hyungu was right. You’re like a mom,” Giwook smirks over at Dongmyeong then whines when Dongmyeong flicks his ear, “I deserved that,” Giwook grabs his clothes as he looks over at Dongmyeong, “I should probably shower.” 

“Go shower then bub. I’ll be here,” Dongmyeong smiles at Giwook who blushes and nods before leaving their dorm to go to the showers. 

Dongmyeong looks down at his outfit and shrugs. They weren’t going anywhere fancy so he didn’t need to change out of ripped skinny jeans and hoodie. He pulls out his phone to text his group chat that he wouldn’t make it to dinner tonight. Dongmyeong slips his phone into his pocket before walking over to Giwook’s area and cleaning up the mess of empty red bull cans and ramen cups. Dongmyeong saves whatever Giwook is working on then shuts his laptop close and tidies up his work space. Dongmyeong sits back at his desk chair when Giwook walks in five minutes later, the younger wearing a fuzzy leopard print sweater and black ripped jeans. He slips on his clear framed glasses and smiles at Dongmyeong. Dongmyeong smiles and stands up and walks over to Giwook. 

“Do you want your phone?” Dongmyeong asks and Giwook shakes his head. 

“I need to take a break from everything technology related right now,” Giwook shrugs and slips his shoes on, Dongmyeong following suit, “Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see,” Dongmyeong grins and puts his phone into his pocket before taking Giwook’s hand and walking out of the dorm. 

Giwook locks up the dorm room and looks down at his and Dongmyeong’s hands. Dongmyeong goes to move his hand away before Giwook laces their fingers together and smiles over at the older. 

“Do you trust me?” Dongmyeong beams as they walk down the hall towards the stairs. 

“More than anything,” Giwook squeezes Dongmyeong’s hand, Dongmyeong grinning as he leads Giwook down the stairs. 

The walk to their destination is short, but full of conversations and laughs, an unidentified feeling bubbling in Giwook’s chest at every smile and laugh that Dongmyeong gives. Giwook goes to add to the conversation when the smell of food has Giwook reeling. Dongmyeong had taken him to a street full of vendors with amazing food. Giwook has been here once before with Hwanwoong and his boyfriend Youngjo. Dongmyeong looks over at Giwook who looks around the vendors in awe. 

“Get whatever you want babe,” Dongmyeong looks at Giwook then blinks in shock, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to call you that, it just slipped,” Dongmyeong removes his hand from Giwook to hide his face in hands. 

“I liked it,” Giwook grins and takes Dongmyeong’s hand again before dragging him to one of the vendors. 

For the next ten minutes, Giwook goes to different vendors to get food, Dongmyeong paying much to Giwook’s dismay. Once Dongmyeong was satisfied with the amount of food the two had gotten, Dongmyeong led him to a park table, the both of them sitting down and setting the food out. 

“Can I at least pay for ice cream after this?” Giwook tilts his head as he starts eating, “Fuck I forgot how good food is.” 

“I had something planned after this actually. It’s only two in the afternoon,” Dongmyeong grins at Giwook who puffs his cheeks out but nods. 

“Thank you Dongmyeong. I really needed this,” Giwook beams before holding a piece of food out for Dongmyeong, “Open up.” 

“Kinky,” Dongmyeong laughs as he opens his mouth, Giwook blushing as he feeds Dongmyeong the food. 

“You know, Hyungu used to have a crush on you. I think he thought that you wouldn’t ever like him like that. Shortly after he told us, our friend asked him out. I’m kind of glad that Hyungu didn’t confess to you,” Giwook hums and bites at his lip piercing, Dongmyeong running his tongue piercing against his teeth. 

“I know. He told me. I told him that I only saw him as a friend. I have a hard time with relationships and crushes if I’m honest. Once I fall for someone, I fall hard. I had just gotten over my crushes on my brother’s best friend and his boyfriend. You’ve met them. Geonhak and Juyeon. I knew that I had no chance, but they had always shown me so much care and kindness. It’s part of the reason why I do it now. It made me feel like someone actually cared about me. I’m a very extroverted person, but at the same time I have so many walls up. Growing up and being as gay and flamboyant as I can be hasn’t always been the easiest for me. I’ve had girls cut my hair. I’ve had boys shove me into lockers and leave me there until finally a janitor came and got me out. Feelings are hard for me because I’m scared to let people in,” Dongmyeong takes another bite of his food, Giwook frowning and grabbing Dongmyeong’s hand, “It’s easy to be myself around you.” 

“You don’t need to hide around me okay? I’m here for you Son Dongmyeong,” Giwook smiles at Dongmyeong, the older grinning and holding Giwook’s hand. 

The two continue to talk about their past, their futures, their careers, and just about anything they could think of while they finish up the food. The two stand up and throw their trash away, Dongmyeong taking Giwook’s hand again. He leads Giwook towards their second destination, a building that Giwook would recognize from a mile away. A music store that lets you play around with the instruments. Giwook looks over at Dongmyeong with the biggest smile he’s had in months. Dongmyeong and Giwook walk inside, Giwook taking Dongmyeong to the bass section happily. Giwook sits down on the stool, Dongmyeong sitting on the floor next to Giwook. Giwook grabs the bass that’s plugged in already before he tunes it slightly. Giwook smiles at Dongmyeong as he starts playing the bass guitar, Dongmyeong watching Giwook’s fingers in awe. 

After five songs, Giwook puts the bass guitar back and helps Dongmyeong up. 

“Did you want anything?” Dongmyeong rocks on his feet while smiling at Giwook. 

“Dongmyeong, you’ve gotten me enough stuff tonight,” Giwook pouts as he looks at the older. 

“You can pay on our next date,” Dongmyeong bites at his lip and shyly holds his hand out for Giwook to grab. 

“Our next what?” Giwook looks at Dongmyeong in shock, “Date? A date? We’re on a date?” 

“If you’d like it to be,” Dongmyeong goes to move his hand away before Giwook grabs it. 

“Fuck yeah I’d like this to be a date. I’ve had a crush on you since you moved in,” Giwook blurts, a pink blush dusting his cheeks and the tips of his ears. 

“Now tell me, is there anything you want babe?” Dongmyeong pulls Giwook close to him by his belt loops, “You’re really pretty.” 

“You’re prettier,” Giwook grins and takes Dongmyeong’s hand then leads him towards the guitar straps, “Harin and Keonhee fucking burnt my last one,” Giwook pouts as he grabs a fuzzy leopard print guitar strap. 

“Why did they burn it?” Dongmyeong grabs the guitar strap and the picks that Giwook grabs. 

“They were drunk and Keonhee spilled soju on it and then Harin was drunkenly trying to light a candle,” Giwook rolls his eyes as they walk to the checkout counter. 

“Hey Giwook! Who’s this?” a tall male that Dongmyeong has never met smirks at Giwook. 

“This is Dongmyeong. Dongmyeong this is Yonghoon. He’s my cousin,” Giwook smiles at Yonghoon, his blush deepening from the smirk that Yonghoon gives him. 

“Hi! It’s nice to meet you,” Dongmyeong sets the guitar strap and picks up on the counter. 

“You play guitar?” Yonghoon raises his eyebrow while smiling at Dongmyeong. 

“No. I play keyboard and piano. This is for Giwook. He’s been overworking himself so I forced him to come out of the dorm. We’re on a date,” Dongmyeong smirks at Yonghoon who nods and rings everything up.

“Sounds like you’re good for him Dongmyeong. We’ve been trying to get him to get out of the dorm for weeks,” Yonghoon totals them out, Dongmyeong pulling out his card to pay. 

“I was worried about him,” Dongmyeong looks over at Giwook who blushes and leans into Dongmyeong. 

“Keep him Giwook. Your mom and dad will like him for sure. He seems to be the only one who can knock some sense into you,” Yonghoon smiles as he hands Dongmyeong the bag, “Are you coming to dinner this weekend with the guys? You can bring your pretty little boyfriend. I’m sure Hwanwoong and Keonhee would love him,” Yonghoon smirks at Giwook who glares at Yonghoon. 

“No one is  _ touching  _ Dongmyeong, but we’ll be there,” Giwook sticks his tongue out, Dongmyeong laughing and holding Giwook’s hand happily, “Bye Yonghoon.” 

“Bye Giwook, bye Dongmyeong. It was nice meeting you,” Yonghoon waves at Giwook and Dongmyeong as the two leave the music store. 

“What do you mean no one is touching me?” Dongmyeong looks over at Giwook as they start their walk towards an ice cream shop close by. 

“Hwanwoong and Keonhee can be a bit handsy. They’re very affectionate, but it can be a bit uncomfortable at first. Whatever you do, do not mention that you have a tattoo on your leg around any of my friends. They will make you show them. Youngjo is a tattoo artist so he always wants to see if their linework is good. They’re menaces,” Giwook shakes his head as he looks down at Dongmyeong while smiling. 

“I think I can handle a few touchy hands and people ogling at my tattoo, but can you?” Dongmyeong smirks as they walk inside the ice cream shop. 

“You’re testing me Dongmyeong,” Giwook looks up at the sign to look over what ice cream he wants. 

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it. I know how much you blush when I’m being defiant and sassy. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the blush you get when you tell me not to do something and I ask my infamous quote of ‘What are you going to do about it if I don’t stop?’ You’re quiet, but not subtle,” Dongmyeong smirks and kisses Giwook’s cheek. 

“You’re awful,” Giwook blushes before stepping up to the counter with the older male. 

“I’m the best at it though,” Dongmyeong grins as the woman behind the counter finally turns towards them. 

Giwook and Dongmyeong both order their ice creams, Giwook pulling out his card to pay for them. Giwook and Dongmyeong step back after paying and wait for their ice cream, Dongmyeong’s attention turning towards the door once it opens. Dongmyeong laces his fingers with Giwook’s and goes to walk away when there’s an excited gasp behind him. 

“Fuck,” Dongmyeong mumbles to himself when he heards excited footsteps running towards him and Giwook. 

“Myeongie! Hi!” Hangyul walks up to Dongmyeong, Giwook tensing slightly at the voice. 

“Hi Hangyul. Hey Wooseok. How was dinner?” Dongmyeong smiles at Hangyul, Giwook leaning up and grabbing their ice creams, Wooseok going behind them ordering for him and Hangyul. 

“Pretty good. We missed you though. Why didn’t you come?” Hangyul pouts at his best friend, Wooseok shaking his head. 

“I had stuff to do,” Dongmyeong takes a bite of his ice cream, Giwook pouting at him. 

“Oh okay. Hi Giwook! You guys seem close now,” Hangyul grins as he looks at Dongmyeong and Giwook’s hands. 

“Hangyullie, I love you. I truly truly do, but fuck. Sometimes you’re oblivious,” Wooseok gets his and Hangyul’s ice cream, “I’ll get him out of your hair. You two have a good rest of your date. Text me later?” 

“Thank you Wooseok,” Dongmyeong smiles and waves at them before taking Giwook out of the ice cream shop, “Sorry about that.” 

“You don’t need to be sorry. Do you want people to know? You know that we’re dating?” Giwook takes a bite of his ice cream. 

“Yeah I do, if that’s okay with you,” Dongmyeong walks to a bench and sits down, Giwook sitting next to him. 

“I’d like that a lot actually. Maybe after a few dates we can be official,” Giwook grins over at Dongmyeong, the older leaning in slightly. 

“Only if you promise to take more breaks. Can’t have my future boyfriend passing out on me everytime he stands up,” Dongmyeong smirks at Giwook who rolls his eyes and leans closer to Dongmyeong. 

“Kiss me,” Giwook whispers to Dongmyeong. 

Dongmyeong closes his eyes before closing the gap between them and kissing Giwook gently. Giwook smiles into the kiss before kissing back happily. Giwook thinks life couldn’t get any better than this. Ice cream dripping down their fingers, hearts full and like they were the only two left in the world. Yeah. Giwook could get used to this. 


End file.
